


Eyes Bigger Than Your Belly

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill, Carver, PWP smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Bigger Than Your Belly

He couldn’t be sure, but he thought Merrill might be trying to seduce him.

She looked amazing, of course – she’d look amazing dressed in a cardboard box – but that wasn’t it. It was the choice of music (Johnny and Edgar Winter), beer (Sierra Nevada Pale Ale), even the little candle she was burning smelled of cigars and wood panelling. She’d made nachos, served on a tiny coffee table with cushions on the floor for them to sit on, complete with home made bean sauce and guacamole, the only girly touch being a mango salsa –

“MMFFG fug thish ish rlly goob,” Carver mumbled through a mouthful of chip, suddenly a convert to adding chilli to mango.

Merrill beamed. “I thought you might like it! Isabela taught me the recipe, it’s from Rivain. I haven’t put too much chilli in it?”

“No such thing,” replied Carver, his face red as a beet and tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  
They dug into the mounds of chips, Carver trying very hard not to be too distracted by the sight of Merrill sucking the sauce off her fingers, and rationed their beer, putting out the habanero fires with limited success.

When they had demolished them into rubble, Carver slumped against the ugly lounge chair with his hand across his stomach. “At least I won’t need to eat for another week.”

Merrill lay on the carpet, pulling her t-shirt up and patting her stomach. “I think I might have overestimated myself. Eyes bigger than my belly, Mum always said.”

“Worth the pain. Euuuuuurrrrgh.”

She rolled onto her side and raised her beer. “Well, anyway, happy birthday!” They clinked bottles.

“Thanks. And, happy birthday Bethy,” Carver added. Merrill looked stricken – she’d forgotten about the twin. “It’s ok. She wouldn’t have wanted me to wallow in regret.” He reached over and patted her hand.

“What was she like?” Merrill almost whispered.

Carver smiled sadly. “She was a lot like you, you know – always experimenting and inventing things. Once she blew up a barn, and we had to move away.” Merrill snorted, then covered her face in horror. “I’ve made her sound violent. She wasn’t. She was the gentlest person, but she wouldn’t back down from a fight. And she just loved blowing shit up.”

Merrill’s eyes widened. “I do love a good explosion.”

Something about her utterly serious expression tickled Carver’s funnybone, and he began giggling helplessly, building up to deep, whistling guffaws as he banged his palm on the floor. Merrill looked miffed at first, but soon joined him, venturing to crawl over and lean on him (“oh god no! not the stomach!”), burying her face in the crook of his neck. Eventually the giggling subsided and he brought a hand up to ruffle her little braids, and they lay there waiting for something to happen.

It wasn’t clear who moved first, but he looked down and she looked up and their lips brushed, then touched, then closed around each other. Merrill pushed herself up and crawled around to lie on top of him, putting most of her weight on the floor. “I haven’t got to do very much… you know,” she whispered, her left hand tracing his eyebrow. She leaned in and kissed him again, only the tiniest flick of tongue, rubbing her small frame against his huge one. They both felt his cock twitch through his jeans. She smiled broadly at him and, leaning her forehead on his, asked “What should I do?”

“Erm… whatever… mmm… we can just keep doing this, if you want.” His hand snaked under her t-shirt, caressing her ribs as she rubbed her nose against his. “It’s no… mmmm… no hurry.”

They kissed, deeply this time, and Carver’s fingers slipped under the flimsy little bra to caress her nipples, making her throw her head back and let out a quick wail. She sat up and together they ripped her shirt off, Merrill hurling it into a corner then twisting her bra around to unhook it at the front. So that’s how you do it, Carver thought, before she leaned back down to kiss him again, grinding her hips against him while she ran her fingers through his hair. His massive hands stroked her back, ruffling the little triangle of hair in the small of her back and slipping under her waistband.

“MmmmMM stopstopstopstopstop” she gasped, sitting up and grabbing his wrists. “Lie back.” So he put his hands behind his head while she tugged at his shirt buttons, clumsy in her haste, pulling them apart one by one and exposing his white Chesty Bonds singlet, smiling brilliantly as she got to the last button, pulled up the singlet and –

“Ohhhh! How CUUUUUUUUTE!!!”

No matter how lovely she is, having a woman stare at your groin while giggling is likely to be an unnerving experience. Carver took a couple of seconds to twig.

“What? …Oh. You’ve met Barkspawn.”

He propped himself up on his elbows while Merrill cooed at his tattoo, an ill-advised dare from an elvhen field messenger with a full kit.

“Look, he’s peeking over your waistband! ‘oos a good boy then?” She leaned down and smooched it, and her hand rested on his crotch.

“Careful!”

She snapped away from him. “Did I do something bad?”

“No! I thought you were going to… here, let me…”

“Nonononono let me do that!” She wrestled the buttons of his fly open as he sat up and pulled off his singlet, hooking her fingers into his waistband and waiting for him to cant his hips so she could pull his jeans down. His cock filled out his boring practical undies quite nicely, and she ran her palm over it gently, smiling like someone who got a bike for Christmas.

“Help me - “ Carver sat up to pull his jeans off, and she quickly turned and pulled out his shoelaces, and between them they got rid of his shoes and socks and jeans and undies, and then, “Why am I the only one who’s naked?”

“Because you’re more fun to look at. And look! When you’re sitting his legs are all folded like he’s lying down! That’s so clever!” She had kicked off her sandals and was kneeling between his legs, now wearing nothing but a green pair of pedal-pushers.

“Is it a competition, then?” asked Carver, lying down and pulling her with him. He nuzzled at her breasts, enjoying her ‘oohs’ and ‘aaahs’, tracing her nipple with his tongue and watching her eyes cross. “Now, if you took your pants off, I could - “

Merrill was not as naïve as she looked. She shivered, then placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing herself up to rip her pants and underwear off (“Green Lantern??” “Shush, you.”). It was Carver’s turn to grin foolishly at the sight of her, all fuzzy little muff and knobbly knees, hopping clumsily to pull her clothes over her feet. Then she was standing above him, like a statue of some mother of the nation, and they stopped to unashamedly admire one another.

“I thought you’d be hairier,” Merrill finally confessed, dropping to her knees.

“Yeah, well, my brother got all that - “

“Oh, I’m not complaining. Elvhen boys aren’t hairy. So it’s like you’re an elf, only twice the size.” She trailed her finger down his stomach, right over his penis and down to the base. He bit his lip and hissed through his teeth. “What could you do if I took my pants off? Because I took them off, see.” She leaned over him, supporting her weight on the floor behind him.

Carver brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her down to kiss her, tickling her tummy as he did, reaching lower down to run his fingers over her soft, fluffy mound. She mmmmmed and wriggled under his grasp, resting her hand on his chest. Stroking her gently, he found her opening and slid his fingers verrrrrry gently until a sharp fffffff! suggested he had found what he was looking for. She waved her hips slowly in a circular motion, so he stayed relatively still, letting her rut against him until she opened her eyes and said “That… isn’t what you meant, though.”


End file.
